Beneath a House, I Lay in Wait
by LostOnGallifrey
Summary: One year ago JJ was abducted. Her team can't find her. But when a case comes to them, will it lead them to her or further away?
1. Chapter 1

**_This be my first Criminal Minds fanfic like EVER which kinda surprises me since i'm mega obsessed with the series ... not that you need to know that ... but anyway I hope you likes this and do tell how i'm going with it cause as most probably know crime fics tend to take a lot of effort when it comes to details etc._**

* * *

><p>One year.<br>Thats how long Jennifer Jareau has been missing.  
>One year and her team had absolutely no clue as to her wear-a-bouts. They spent most their free time looking over the case files, disparately trying to find something they may have missed.<br>One year and JJ was beginning to doubt they would ever find her, that she would ever escape. For the past year she lived in a dungeon below the home of Peter Collins.  
>A man who tourched and killed 8 young women.<br>The man who abuducted JJ.

* * *

><p>JJ sat in her small cell counting each crack in the ceiling. She had done this many times and even gets a tad bit excited when she discovers a new crack. This is what her life had been reduced to. She couldn't do much as she was shackled to the wall, but thankfully the chain was long enough for her to move around the cell.<p>

Her cell considided of an old beat up mattress with a couple thin blankets and a small desk against the left wall.

There was a simple routine to her life in the cell. Every morning Peter would wake her and give her breakfast. The wake up call usually being a sharp kick to the ribs. He would then leave for work and return later that night. That was when things would get unpleasant. Peter would take out his days fustration and anger on JJ. Beating her till she was barely conscious. He would then bring her dinner. Once again leaving her alone in the dark.

"It could be worse" JJ reassured herself "I could be dead"

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss glanced around the ballpen to each of her colleges. They just got home after a horrific case that hid a little close to home. The victims were all young women with blonde hair and blue eyes. Every victim they saw reminded them more of what could have or be happening to JJ.<p>

"Today its officially a year" Spencer Reid voiced what everyone was thinking. His sorrow shown in his voice. He and JJ were close friends. She would explain the things that left him clueless, usually social topics. He would recite something he'd read, and she would actually listen and take the information in. Her disappearance had hit him hard. He'd almost started using dilaudid again but although the temptation was great, he knew that JJ would disaprove of it.

"Will is coming by later with Henry" Penelope Garcia declared. Trying to lighten the darkening atmosphere. She spent a lot of time at the LaMontagne-Jareau household. Taking care of Henry while Will was at work.

"Does he still ask?" Derek Morgan asked. He didn't need to elaborate the question. Garcia knew what he meant.

"Yes. Every night apparently" Garcia replied with a small smile. Henry was now 3 years old. Although only 2 when JJ went missing, he still vaguely remembered his mother and asked when she would be coming home.

"Will still hasn't told him that she might not be coming home?" Morgan asked, his voice strained. He didn't like the idea of giving up hope of ever finding JJ alive.

"He has, multiple times but Henry refuses to believe him" Garcia explained. Nervously picking at the hem of her light pink dress.

"The little guy still has hope" David Rossi spoke "We should too"

"We do Rossi, it just gets harder as the days pass by without even the slightest clue" Morgan hastily replied.

Before anyone could say anything more, Aaron Hotchner approached them, a grim look plastered on his face "we have a case".

"Already?" Prentiss sighed "we just got back from one"

"I know, but this is a particularly ... personal one"

Each member of the BAU froze.

"Has she ..." Reid couldnt finished the sentence, tears already welling up.

"No, not exactly. But its possible that this case is related to her abduction" Hotch quickly explained, mentally kicking himself for wording his previous sentence like so.

"How?" Morgan questioned as they followed Hotch into the 'war' room.

"Over the course of 8 years, the body of a blonde, blue eyed women has been found in local parks. Each victim had been reported missing a year and 5 days before their body is found. Each with almost identical markings" Hotch grimly spoke.

"And you think that this could be the guy who took JJ?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes. She matches the victimology perfectly. It explains why we haven't found her" Hotch explains "this could be a lead or a dead end but I think I speak for all of us by saying that its too much of a chance to pass up"

"If this is the guy that took JJ then we only have 5 days to find her alive" Garcia spoke, her voice wavering.

"Shes been in the city all this time and we didn't even know" Morgan practically gasped, after reading one of the case reports.

"If this is even the guy we're after" Reid muttered. Over the year he had gotten his hopes up multiple times only to have them painfully crushed.

"Even if this is our guy or not, we have 5 days till a body shows up" Rossi said, his tone all business "lets find this son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>T<strong><em>hat is all for now, next chapter coming right up :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go lovelies! Thankies for the reviews that I got for the first chapter, I shall metaphorically (i think thats the word i'm after) hug you all :)**_

* * *

><p>JJ was exhausted but she refused to let the welcoming darkness of sleep to take her just yet.<br>She loved this moment. When she was between consciousness and unconsciousness. This was when her memories became realistic, like she was watching them on a screen. Or even witnessing them first hand.

Tonight her mind went to Henry's first christmas. She remembered how she gently poked the sleeping infant once or twice at 6am because she was so excited and wished her almost one year old boy would wake up. She recalled how Will pulled her from Henry's room and told her off. Only for her to sneak back in and prod the child some more till his bright blue eyes opened.

It was memories like this that kept JJ going, kept her alive. Without them she would most definitely have gone insane months ago.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Morgan sat at the round table flipping through the coroner report of the 8 victims. Neither of them wanted to see what could have happened to JJ over the past year but it was necessary to catch the guy.<p>

"He used a wide rang of methods to torcher these women" Morgan spoke in digust "burning, stabbing, cutting, strangulation, starvation. The list just goes on"

"He kept these women in a state that they couldn't fight back" Hotch stated "though the ligature marks on their ankle indicates that they were bound, chained to something maybe"

"So he isn't capable of keeping them restrained by himself so he chains them, limiting their movements and keeps them weak?" Morgan thought outloud.

"Most likely" Hotch sighed "what we need to figure out is how he came into their lives"

"He would have to be someone JJ would have meet in passing, since she has practically no life out of work like the rest of us" Morgan mused, trying to add a bit of humor to the situation.

"Yes but if that is the case and she met this guy in passing then it will difficult to find him" Hotch stated the obvious.

"Unfortunately" Morgan agreed "maybe we should question Will, see if there is he can think of anyone that she may have come into contact with, I know we already asked him when she first went missing but we have more of a profile to go by"

"Its worth a try" Hotch muttered.

* * *

><p>Will strode into the BAU. Henry held tightly in his arms.<p>

Garcia had called him, explaining that there is a possibility that they had a lead on JJ's case.

He couldn't believe it. The possibility of JJ still being alive. Of them finding her and bringing her home.

"Why we here?" Henry questioned his father in his small voice.

"Penelope wanted us to stop by, remember?" Will reminded his son. Who in turn became excited by the news of seeing his god mother.

Upon sensing her god sons presence, Garcia practically ran through the bullpen and admittedly took Henry into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey cutie!" she cooed to the small boy.

"Penny!" Henry cheered, hugging her back before looking her in the eye "is Mommy back yet?" he asked innocently.

"Uh, no shes not sweetie" Garcia spoke, a fake smile on her face.

"But you talked about her" he accused her.

"Thats because Hotch wants to speak to Daddy about her, in the 'war' room" she spoke to the young boy but looked at Will.

Understanding the comment, Will made his way to the 'war' room. Knocking on the door before entering.

"Is it true? Could JJ be here in the city?" Will blurted, unable to restrain himself.

Hotch and Morgan both stood, a glum expression between them.

"We are currently investigating a series of murders that we think may have a connection to JJ's disappearance" Hotch explained seriously.

"Murders? You think she might be dead?" Will asked, his voice wavering.

"If this is the UNSUB who took JJ then we have 5 days to find her alive" Morgan spoke "this guy is keeping women alive for exactly a year and 5 days"

Will bit his lip "if this is the guy who took JJ, is it possible to find her in time?" he asked. Trying his best to keep his voice from breaking.

"We hope so" Was all Morgan could say.

* * *

><p>JJ lay on the sad excuse of a mattress. Having no energy to even sit up. During her unwanted stay with Collins, he had made sure to give her just enough food and water to keep her alive but not enough to give her the energy she needed.<p>

She knew that her body was suffering, as she was barely anything but skin and bones by this point. But there wasn't anything she could to about it. This was Collins way of making sure she wasn't able to fight back.

But the malnutrition was the least of her worries. Her body ached from each and every injury she had obtained over the year. The bruises, breaks and wounds were never given a decent chance to heal.

JJ picked at her DIY bandages that she had made with the remainder of what used to be a shirt Collin had given to her after her previous shirts suffered the same fate. By this point all she had was what she was currently wearing. A thin blood soaked singlet and equally thin sweatpants.

Thudding from above announced Collins arrival home. JJ was certain that he made his footsteps as loud as possible, just to mess with her. Which at first, it had. But it had lost its effect a month or so into the abduction.

She knew he would venture down to her cell within the next 10 or so minutes. Her final meal for the day with him. The idea of food made her stomach lurch. She was so used to not eating that it had become such an unusual thing to do. Sometimes she even considered just ignoring the food but then she would remember that she had to do whatever it took to stay alive till Morgan kicked down the door, Rossi and Hotch took down Collins and Prentiss and Reid freed her from the cell.

Like she had predicted, Collins clambered down to the basement. A plate of rice and a slice of bread with him.

JJ watched as he entered the cell and placed the plate on the desk before approaching her.

He knelt next to were she lay "don't look so glum sweetheart" he spoke, reaching out and brushing JJ's hair from her face "our time together has been wonderful"

JJ merely glared at him. Locking her glare to his dark brown eyes.

"But sadly our time together is almost over" he sighed.

JJ's eyes widened involuntary. She knew what this meant. He had told her exactly what he had done to previous women he had abducted. Told her exactly how it ended.

"Jennifer my dear" he lent in close to her face "your different from the others, stronger" he pressed a light kiss to her lips and it took all of JJ's self-control not to bite his lip. "but no matter how much strength or hope you have, you are never leaving this house alive" he pulled back and looked sadly at her. He pulled a knife from his belt and pointed it at JJ "lets begin shall we? Might as well make use of the time we have left" he then plunged the knife into her thigh. Causing JJ to yelp out in pain. She would have screamed the pain was so bad but she wasn't capable of raising her voice higher then a whimper.

* * *

><p>"Will we need you to think though anyone that JJ could have come into contact with" Morgan spoke seriously.<p>

"I went through everyone and everything when she first went missing, but I couldn't think of anyone!" Will stressed.

"We know. But it is likely that there is someone you missed. Someone you didn't think to take notice of" Hotch spoke calmly "can you remember what she did the day she disappeared?"

"Uh she took Henry to daycare, went to work and then was meant to come home" Will spoke "thats it, i'm sure of it"

"What daycare?" Morgan asked, already dialing Garcia's cell.

"The bureau's daycare" Will replied "do you think the guy found her there?"

"Its possible" Hotch responded.

"Henry and Penelope at your serves" Garcia spoke.

"Baby girl, I need you to run the names of every employee of the bureau's daycare with every place that the previous victims went to on the day they were abducted" Morgan instructed.

"On it" Garcia chimed "you know, if you think he was at the daycare when he took JJ, then maybe Henry saw him" Garcia said.

"Do you think he would be able to recall it if he had seen something?" Will questioned.

"Maybe" Morgan muttered, deep in thought.

"Garcia, could you have Prentiss bring Henry to us?" Hotch asked their tech analyst.

"Alright, the cherub will be with you soon" with that she hung up.

Minutes later Emily carried Henry into the room. Rossi and Reid in tow.

"Have you found something?" Reid questioned Hotch.

"We think that the UNSUB was at the bureau daycare the day he abducted JJ. If he was then maybe Henry might have seen someone approach her" Morgan explained.

Emily placed Henry onto a chair and then knelt in front of him "Henry, do you remember when you last saw your Mommy?" she asked gently.

The blonde boy nodded.

"Do you know if Mommy was talking to someone?"

Henry thought for a moment. And the team started to wonder if this was pointless. Henry may be bright for his age but he is still on 3 years old.

"Mommy talk to a man before going" he muttered.

The team passed a look between them.

"Had you seen that man before?"

Henry nodded "I tink so"

"That could be him" Morgan stated. Just as his phone rang "Talk to me Garcia"

"I think I have someone" she spoke quickly "there was a guy who volunteered at the daycare up till 5 days after JJ went missing. To make things even better he volunteered at each of the places that the previous victims were seen at the day they were abducted!"

"Do you have a name?" Hotch asked, hope raising within him.

"And thats where things turn sour. The name he used was a fake"

"He used a fake name but didn't change it?" Reid mused "thats unusual. He must have figured that he wouldn't have been caught"

"Garcia try find his true identity. Any means possible" Morgan spoke before hanging up.

"We've almost got him" Rossi grinned.

Reid looked at his watch "lets hope we find who he is soon. We only have 4 days left now"

* * *

><p>"They will find me" JJ weakly spoke.<p>

"Who? Your team?" he laughed "in case you haven't noticed, iv'e had you here a year and they haven't a single clue as to who I am" he laughed some more.

"They will find you and they will kill you" JJ mastered all the strength she had to move herself into a sitting position.

"Jennifer. We've been thought this so many times. They WONT find me" he continued to laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that" she muttered, falling back onto the mattress. Her leg throbbed and she felt lightheaded from blood loss. She was close to passing out but refused to while he was still in the room.

"No Jennifer YOU keep telling YOURSELF that" Collins spoke harshly, getting to his feet "YOU tell yourself that when they find your corpse in a ditch and have to tell your son that his Mommy is NEVER coming home!" he shouted and then stormed from the cell and up the basement steps.

"How can I tell myself anything if i'm DEAD?" JJ yelled after him. Feeling pretty smug when she heard his growl.

She heard him thump around upstairs. Shouting about like a mad man.

Sighing she rolled onto her side. That was when she noticed it. Just outside the cell door lay a heap of brown material. Collins coat.

JJ doubted that he was careless enough to leave it there with anything potentially useful in it but it was worth a look. JJ rolled fully onto her stomach and began crawling, well dragging herself, towards the coat. It took ages and all of her strength but she finally made it.

Breathing heavily she pulled the coat into the cell. Where she raided the pockets. She didn't allow herself to have any hope that she might get lucky and find a key or something in the pockets. But maybe she should have.

In the left hand pocket she retrieved a cell phone.

She simply stared at the device. She couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe it enough that she figured that she was either dreaming or this was trick. However the pain in her leg proved she was in fact awake and Collins wasn't the type to pull ticks like this.

JJ fumbled around with the phone for a minute, trying to figure out how to use it. It didn't take long and she soon lifted the device to her ear. Listening to the phone ringing. After 4 rings, someone answered the phone.

"Aaron Hotchner speaking"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the chapter being short! I promise to make up for it by promptly updating with the next chapter :) <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright I think I might have to state this - I SUCK at spelling so please stop commenting about it since I am already aware of it. I'm all pumped to write this chapter XD a CM marathon with a gang of kittens really helps the mind focus lol**_

* * *

><p>"Aaron Hotchner speaking" Hotch answered his phone in his usual 'all business' tone.<p>

"H-Hotch?" a weak voice answered.

"JJ?" Hotch almost gasped, completely stunned.

At the mention of their missing friend, each person in the room turned to Hotch as he swiftly put his phone on speaker.

"Yea its me" JJ whispered.

Morgan instantly pulled out his phone and messaged Garcia to trace the call.

After a moment of silence Will spoke up "JJ, are you okey?"

JJ laughed dryly "lets just say I could be worse"

"How are you calling us? Who's phone are you using?" Reid asked what everyone was thinking.

However no reply came.

"JJ are you still there?" Hotch asked, his voice thick with concern.

"I'm sorry but I must interrupt this call" an unknown male voice replied.

"Who are you?" Morgan demanded forcefully.

"Since I just love fucking with people, i'll allow you the chance to say goodbye to Jennifer here" the man said, ignoring Morgan's question.

"There isn't a point in saying goodbye" Rossi spoke confidently "we will find Agent Jareau and yourself"

The man laughed "Like iv'e already explained to A_gent Jareau _here, you will only be finding her decaying corpse and I am certain that you will NEVER find me" he abruptly hung up.

Garcia appeared in the door way, Henry in her arms "I got the location and have sent it to your GPS. GO! GO! GO!" she ordered loudly. Each person obeying and sprinting from the room.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that!" Collins growled, backhanding JJ.<p>

"Doesn't matter" JJ smiled "they're probably on their way here now"

Collins glared down at her "doesn't matter, we wont be here when they arrive" he tugged a key off from around his neck and bent to unlock the shackle from JJ's ankle. Once the rusted metal was removed he grasped JJ's arm and forcefully pulled her to her feet.

The sudden weight on her leg caused JJ to yelp in pain and fell back to the ground "in case you've forgotten I wont be able to fuckin stand!" JJ growled at him through gritted teeth.

In one swift, sudden movement Collins smashed his fist against JJ's jaw. The back of her head collided with the ground, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Rossi, Reid and Prentiss stood in position in the back yard of what they hoped was the UNSUB's property. Waiting for the signal to enter. Hotch, Morgan and Will were at the front of the house.<p>

"Go!" Hotch called out and both groups simultaneously entered the house.

As they searched the house the call of "clear" and the thud of their desperate steps was all that was heard. The six of them gathered in front of the door to the basement.

"He must have her down there" Prentiss muttered.

"On three" Hotch said, gripping the door handle as Morgan raised his gun.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Reid blurted 'three' and Hotch yanked open the door. Morgan instantly desended down the basement stairs, the rest of the team in tow.

The basement was poorly lit, so they relied on the dim lights of their touches to guide them about the room.

"No ones here" Will announced, clearly unhappy about the realisation.

"They have to be here!" Morgan shouted in anger.

Prentiss swiftly pulled out her phone and ordered the local police to put out road blocks.

"Great, just great!" Rossi vented "we're back at point one!"

"No" Hotch simply stated calmly "the UNSUB is probably feeling trapped, which makes him more likely to make a mistake"

"There must be something here that will help us figure out where hes going" Will mumbled, quickly surveilling the room. Stopping when he notices the cell in the far corner. At first glance it just looked like a strange storage unit "I think this is where he kept her" he strode over to the cell and peered inside.

Prentiss came up behind him "looks like it" she entered the cell and knelt next to where the rusted shakle lay abandoned "this would be the restraint he used. By the looks of it, it limited her movement quite a bit"

"Guys, do you think that he will keep his MO?" Reid questioned, his voice quivering "I mean. Hes never been even close to being caught before. What if he doesn't wait 2 more days?"

"Don't even start thinking like that Spencer!" Hotch ordered sternly "we need to stay level headed to catch him"

"Then lets catch him already" Will growled.

* * *

><p>JJ winced at the pain in her head. She could faintly hear Collins speaking to someone. But she didn't know who. A friend of his she guessed. As her headache began to reduce itself from a sharp hammering pain, to a dull ache, she tried to focus on the voices and what they were saying.<p>

"You can't keep her here!" The man who Collins was talking to shouted, clearly not happy with the idea of assisting a serial killer/serial abductor.

"But I have no where else to keep her!" Collins replied, sounding almost desperate "the feds are at my place right now!"

"Then kill her already" the man advised "I don't understand why you keep them for so long"

"Why I do it, is none of your business" Collins growled "I just can't kill her yet, no not yet"

"Why? If you get rid of her now, the feds wont find you!" the man tried to reason with Collins.

"Shes not like the others. I haven't broken her yet! I can't kill her till iv'e broken her!" Collins admitted.

The man chuckled "Peter, I love you like a brother and I wouldn't be telling you to do this unless it was nessicery. But you have to get rid of her. Its the only way your getting out off this mess"

"I still have a couple more days with her" Collins stated defensively.

"You can't keep her here!" the man raised his voice again "if the feds find out that your hiding her here, then i'll end up going down with you and sorry bro, but i'm to pretty for prison"

Collins snickered "you and I both"

"How about I make you a deal. You can keep her here over night. But you have to get rid of her tomorrow" the man reasoned.

JJ wondered if Collins would differ from his MO and agree to kill her tomorrow. She hoped to God that he refused.

"Alright, i'm sure that shes close to breaking. I'll just have to try a bit harder"

JJ's blood ran cold.

She had less then 24 hours till Collins killed her and the team had no idea where she was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I shall leave it there for now. I am terribly sorry about the seriously bad spelling in this chapter. I is using the school computers and it doesn't have spell check -_- but i shall go through it later, when I hopefully can.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So sorry about not updating sooner but my internet got disconnected and I only just got it back ^_^_**

* * *

><p>Collins strode swiftly into the room JJ resided in. He knelt next to JJ and whispered<p>

"We get to spend a little more time with eachother, not much but ... enough" as he spoke the final word his lips turned into a dark grin.

"Lucky me" JJ resonded. Not having enough strenght to reply with something snarky.

* * *

><p>Back at the BAU the team, with the exception of Garcia, gathered around the round table.<p>

"Someone must have seen him taking JJ from the house, surely" Prentiss though out loud.

"We questioned the neighbors but no one saw anything" Rossi spoke. Disappointed in the lack of witnesses.

"What about someone seeing him take her to the other location?" Will spoke up. He had been silent since they arrived back to the BAU.

"Morgan and Will, I want you both to set up a press conference, someone has to have seen something" Hotch instructed "and make it personal" he added.

"No problem there" Will commented before he and Morgan left the room.

Garcia swept into the room, a frown on her face.

"I searched Collins' complete life that has been recoreded and he is a classic anti-socialist. Doesn't belong to any clubs or anything. Just work."

"Alright so maybe he didnt take her to someone. Maybe a secondary location that he had planned in case of something like this happened?" Hotch spoke.

"That would make more sense" Reid spoke up "if Collins' is an anti-socialist then he probably wouldnt trust anyone with this. This is his work and I doubt he would trust anyone to be apart of it"

"How do we know there isn't someone else working with him even in the slightest of ways?" Prentiss asked, she didn't fully agree with writing out the idea of Collins taking JJ to another person "What if he does know someone, but like Collins, hes an anti-socialist, so he wont show up in his search? Maybe a work colleague?"

"That is a possibility" Hotch considered "Prentiss, you and Reid go to Collins work and see if he has any colleagues"

* * *

><p>Morgan glanced around at the crowd of people they had gathered for the press conference and suddenly wished that they had JJ here to help organizes the mess of people trying to push their way closer to the front.<p>

He turned to face Will.

"Will, your going to have to do most of the talking. Identify who you are but not professionally. Identify yourself as JJ's ... partner" he explained. Pausing momentarily cause he wasn't quite sure of what to call JJ and Will's relationship.

Will had noticed the pause and smiled a little "Fiancé"

"When did you propose?" Morgan asked. Not only out of curiosity and interest but also to keep Will as calm as possible.

"The first time I saw her after she told me she was pregnant. Of course she didn't really say 'Yes' but she didn't say 'No' either" Will laughed slightly "When she first when missing I was planning how, when we found her, I would propose again. Make it official"

"You better have a plan thought up" Morgan told the man next to him "cause we're going to be getting JJ back very soon"

"No pressure or anything" Will smiled.

"When you speak you have to keep reminding people that she is significant in both her personal and professional life. Keep bringing up her profession and accomplishments within it" Morgan continued with readying Will for the press conference. "As for her personal life. Bring yourself and Henry into the picture. People tend to cooperate more when a child is mentioned"

"Okey I think I've got it" Will took a deep breath then smiled slightly "wouldn't it be funny if JJ saw the conference?"

"Your proposal would be completely ruined" Morgan laughed.

A women walked over to the two and informed them that it was time to start.

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Reid walked into the building that Garcia had insured them was where Collins worked when he wasn't volunteering at daycare centers.<p>

"Why would a daycare center even consider hiring people voluntarily?" Prentiss questioned out loud.

"They probably did a background check on him before hiring him and since nothing in his files show anything dodgy they had no reason to think that he would appose a threat to anyone" Reid pointed out.

"But still" Prentiss replied.

Before she could say more on the subject a man approached the two of them.

"Agents Prentiss and Reid I presume?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes and you must be Mr Norman" Prentiss spoke as she shook his hand.

"Yes, I believe you want to know about one of my employees?" He asked.

"Ah, yes sir" Reid spoke "Peter Collins"

"Peter Collins is one of our best employees. Hes never late. Always up to date with his reports." Norman spoke, confused. "Whats he done?"

"We have reasons to believe he has abducted one of our agents" Prentiss spoke softly "and killed 8 other women"

"Who? Peter?" Norman gasped "he wouldn't do anything like that. Hes just not capable of it. Especially after his wife died"

"Collins killed his wife and is about to kill our agent. I'm sorry but we don't have the time to discuss what he can and cannot do" Reid stated "now we need to know if he has any work colleagues"

Norman thought for a moment then blurted "Louis Turner! He and Collins have worked in the same department since they both started here"

"Are they often seen together? Either at work or away from work" Prentiss asked.

"They're always chit chatting and stuff at work but i'm not sure about out of work" Norman replied.

"Thank you sir" Prentiss spoke before turning to leave.

Reid already pulling out his cell phone and calling Garcia.

"Garcia, I need you to look up the address of Louis Turner"

* * *

><p>JJ could faintly hear Collins and his friend talking. Something about Collins getting things ready and him having to leave for a couple hours.<p>

With Collins out of the picture for a couple hours, JJ might have a chance of getting away. Of course she'll have to deal with the friend but surely he cant agree with what Collins is doing.

JJ heard the two men walk further away and then a door open and close. She figured that Collins had left since only one pair of footsteps returned and the friend appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Who are you?" JJ questioned him.

"It doesn't matter who I am" he responded. Walking into the room.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"It just doesn't" he sighed "Peter wont be back till a little later"

"You don't agree with what hes doing do you?" JJ spoke softly. Adjusting herself into a sitting position. "Not fully at least"

"Do you wanna watch some tv?" The man completely changed the subject.

"Uh, sure" JJ replied, not quite sure how to answer.

The man walked cautiously over to her and carefully picked her up and carried her out to the lounge. Placing her down on the sofa.

"What channel do wanna watch?" he asked after heavily seating himself in a chair next to her.

"The news?" she offered. Might as well see what was happening in the world.

The man changed the channel to the local news and JJ was barely able to contain the gasp of surprise when Will's face appeared on the screen. Then suddenly Morgan took his place saying:

"If anyone saw something, anything please call the helpline that has been set up. Anything that you think could help is appreciated"

Then it went back to Will:

"Jennifer was taken almost a year ago after dropping our son Henry to daycare."

Morgan returned on screen:

"This man followed her for days and learnt her routine so that he could take her at just the right time"

Then back to Will:

"Ever since Jennifer went missing, Henry would ask each night about whether his Mother was coming home. Please, if you know anything, don't be afraid of telling on someone, just help us bring Henry's mother back to him ... back to me"

By this point Will was tearing up and walked away from the podium. Morgan finished the conference with a final statement and followed Will.

JJ watched the screen with tears streaming down her face. She didn't care that the man next to her saw her tears. At that moment it just didn't matter.

"Is that you their talking about?" The man questioned.

"Yea it is" JJ replied quietly.

"It wont matter what anyone says. Peter is going to kill you when he gets back" with that said he stood, picked JJ up and took her back to the room.

* * *

><p>The BAU team plus Will all gathered into the round table room to discuss their findings. But before anyone could say what they had found an agent from another unit rushed in.<p>

"There is a caller on the line saying that she saw her neighbor and his friend carry a blond women into the house" the agent spoke.

"Did the caller say the name of her neighbor?" Rossi asked.

"Uh yea, Louis. Louis Turner"

"Thats him!" Prentiss blurted "Collins boss said that Turner and Collins were more or less close"

"Garcia is working on his address as we speak" Reid mentioned.

"And I've got it and am sending it your way right now!" Garcia said enthusiastically.

"Lets go" Hotch spoke as the group rushed from the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm gonna have to stop it there for now BUT i promise i will add another chapter tomorrow night! i sincerely <em>****_PROMISE :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**See I kept my word! **_

* * *

><p>"I'm back" JJ heard Collins call out as he entered the house.<p>

He quickly made his way to the room where JJ was.

"Miss me?" He questioned her.

"Not in the slightest" JJ replied sleepily as she sat up. She had felt more or less 'safer' with Collins out of the house so she had allowed herself to dose off for a short while.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter" Collins calmly replied as he came to sit next to JJ. He reatched out and grasped her hand tightly. With her fatigue she wasn't able to pull her hand free from his grasp. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Calm down" he demanded "tonight is our last night together. Don't you wanna make it special?" he then lent forward and forced his lips onto hers. He jerked back after JJ bit his lip and drew blood.

"You know I love things rough" he grinned evily before shoving her onto her back and tearing at her clothes.

JJ tried to shove him away but failed. Collins used the ripped remains of JJ's shirt to tie her wrists together. Doing the same with her ankles.

Fighting back was pointless with his weight pinning her down.

JJ closed her eyes tightly. Prepared to take her mind off to someplace else, while he had her way with her.

Just as she heard him unzip his jeans, Collins friend bursted into the room.

"Peter! We have a problem!" he said, panicked.

"Problem?" Collins questioned. Lifting himself partially off of JJ, but kept some of his weight to keep her pinned.

"I think one of the neighbors tipped the police"

"What?" Collins shouted "Louis! You said no one would see anything!" Collins swiftly stood. Zipping his pants up as he strode over to his friend.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone would see" Louis said, sounding honest.

"What makes you think they contacted the police?" Collins asked, trying his best on to it his anger and rage get the better of him.

"There was a press conference about the women on TV just before, asking for people to call inif they saw anything. Also she keeps staring at us through her kitchen window"

"You've ruined EVERYTHING!" Collins raged at Louis and shoved past him. Louis trailed after him.

JJ could hear Collins shouting at Louis, who remained silent. Moments later there was crashing and a grunt of pain, then a thump as something heavy falling to the ground.

Collins returned seconds later, untied the fabric around her ankles and pulled JJ to her feet. Causing her to gasp as a sharp pain shot up her injured leg.

He pulled her along behind him, forcing JJ to walk.

"What did you do to Louis?" JJ asked though gritted teeth.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" Collins replied and tossed her an oversized grey shirt "put that on"

JJ held her wrists out to him "you'll have to untie me first"

Collins untied her wrists and she quickly pulled the shirt on. It came up just above mid thigh but at least it covered what need to be covered.

When she was done Collins roughly re-tied her wrists, then tugged JJ out of the house and to the car where he shoved her into the back.

"Keep your head down or I will kill you right here and now" He warned as he climbed into the drivers seat and locked the doors.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi bursted through the front door while Morgan and Will went around to the back entrence. Both Hotch, Morgan and Will called out 'clear' as they searched the house. Rossi however called out "I got a body"<p>

"Its Louis Turner" Hotch spoke, entering the kitchen.

"Hes dead. Stabbed right through the heart" Rossi spoke as he examined the body "its fresh as well" he indicated to the pooling blood.

Reid then strode into the room "the neighbor that gave us the tip off said that Turners friend took off with a blond women only 5 or so minutes ago" he reported.

"We only just missed him ... again" Will beathed heavily.

"The neighbor gave Prentiss a description of the car he took off in and shes putting out an APB on it"

"We will catch him Will" Hotch assure the man.

The 5 of them strode out of the house, towards the SUV's outside.

Upon seeing them aprotching Prentiss said "The car Collins fleed in was seen pulling into a local jogging park" she wasn't pleased by the news she was telling.

"Hes either getting reading to kill her or hes already at the point of dumping the body" Hotch spoke grimmly before climbing into one of the SUV's, his team and Will folling suit.

* * *

><p>JJ lay across the backseats of the car. Doing her best to keep herself from being seen.<p>

The movement of the car was close to lulling her to sleep. She was beyond exhausted, starved and her body ached. She was just about to allow herself to succumb to the thought of sleep, when the car came to a slow stop.

"Why did you stop?" JJ asked quietly.

"We're here" was all Collins said as he opened the door and slowly got out.

"Wheres 'here'?" JJ questioned.

He didn't answer, just opened the door and began pulling her out of the car by her legs.

* * *

><p>"How far are we from the park?" Morgan asked. Failing at his attempt to remain calm as Hotch drove like a maniac through the traffic. However its wasn't entirely the crazed driving that had Morgan so on edge. Up till now he'd been able to keep himself as calm as he possibly could.<p>

But now that there was even more of a chance of finding JJ dead in a ditch he was finally unable to keep himself from panicking.

"We're almost there" Hotch replied. Although he seemed calm, his knuckles were white from his death grip on the steering wheel.

The inside of the SUV became silent as everyone was left to there own thoughts.

The moment the SUV stopped Hotch, Morgan and Will jumped out. Prentiss, Reid and Rossi doing the same in the SUV behind them. They ran towards the silver Nissan that Collins had used to flee in.

Guns raised they approached the car, only to find it empty with the driver and back passenger door wide open.

"Hes here somewhere and hes got JJ with him!" Hotch shouted and the group split up in search of their friend and her captor.

A couple minutes into their desperate search, Rossi's voice came over their headsets "I found him"

Him.

Not them.

Him.

He gave his whereabouts and the rest of the team plus Will soon came to stand with him.

From where they stood they could clearly see Collins standing alone with his face pointed to the sky.

"He looks almost at ease" Reid muttered.

"Which can't mean anything good" Morgan stated before beginning to move towards Collins.

"Peter Collins!" Prentiss shouted, as she followed Morgan.

Collins was shook out of his daze and turned to see the 6 people slowing walking towards him with guns trained on him.

"Your the feds aren't you" It wasn't a question.

"Yes. and your under arrest for the murder of 8 women and the kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal agent" Morgan shouted back.

"8 Women?" Collins questioned. Then laughed "No, no, no. You mean 9 women. Your lovely friend Jennifer would agree...well the _body _of your lovely friend Jennifer..." he trailed off.

"Put your hands in the air Collins" Hotch demanded.

Surprisingly he did.

Morgan quickly took the last final steps to reach Collins and roughly cuffed him.

"Where is she?" He demanded in his ear.

Collins grinned "And if you look far to your right..." he spoke, trying to act like a tour instructor.

"Shut up you bastard" Morgan growled and forcefully pushed him towards the SUV's.

But he was true to his word.

Off to the right a body lay half hidden in a ditch.

"JJ!" Will yelled as he ran towards the body and began clearing away the dirt and fallen leaves that Collins had used to cover the body.

Will had removed the dirt and leaves by the time the others got to them.

Prentiss was calling for an ambulance.

"JJ!" Will spoke as he carefully moved the hair from her face. Tears streaming down his face and falling onto hers.

Reid knelt next to him and gently reached for her wrist.

The others had surrounded them. Tears either falling freely down their faces or on the verge of it.

Reid pressed two fingers to her wrist.

He then looked up at the rest of the team.

"Shes ..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Yup i'm going to be evil and leave it right there for now mwhahahahahaha. Hehe please don't kill me!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about the wait ... and the whole leaving it there for ages ... **_

* * *

><p>"Shes alive!" he declared "she has a pulse, weak, but its there" Reid spoke.<p>

"There is an ambulance on its way" Prentiss stated, kneeling on the other side of her fallen friend and carefully searched the blondes body for wounds.

"Could you lift her back slightly?" She asked Will, who did as he was told. Lifting JJ's near skeletal body so her back was visible to Prentiss.

"Shit" Prentiss groaned when she saw that the back of the shirt JJ wore was soaked in blood. She yanked off her jacked and pressed it to the stab would that was visible through a slight tear. "I think he planned on her bleeding out" she informed the team.

"She'll be alright though, wont she?" Will asked quietly. Still holding onto JJ.

"Shes held on this long, I think she'll hold on as long as she has to" Rossi spoke confidently.

"The ambulance is here" Hotch spoke, just as medics situated themselves around JJ.

Both Hotch and Reid had to physically pull Will away from JJ so that the medics could tend to her. They soon had her on a stretcher and moved her into the awaiting ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital<strong>

Will had gone in the ambulance with JJ but now waited with the rest of the team in the waiting area.

They had been there a whole 4 minutes before Garcia strode into the room, Henry in her arms.

The young boy wiggled his way out of his godmothers arms the moment he saw his distraught father. Will wrapped his arms around his son tightly, surprisingly Henry didn't complain about his father hugging him to tightly but rather whispered 'It will be okey' to him. Causing Will's tears to fall harder.

It was well over an hour before a doctor came to them.

"Miss Jareau?" the doctor questioned the large group.

"Yes. How is she?" Hotch asked, seeing that Will was currently incapable of speaking.

"We managed to get her stable. But only barely. Shes lost a lot of blood. Not to mention the severe malnourished state her body is in" the doctor spoke "we're going to keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours just in case but if she does make it though the next 24 hours without any trouble then i'm certain that she will eventually make a full recovery"

"What about her injuries?" Morgan asked quietly.

The doctor understood what Morgan meant and spoke "Miss Jareau has sustained a large amount of injuries. Most being burns, broken bones - which are healed and luckily correctly, stab wounds and although a rape kit hasn't been done yet I suspect multiple sexual assaults" the doctor listed grimly "not to mention the beating her body has taken"

Morgan raised his hand to signal the doctor to stop. He didn't want to hear anymore and he was sure the others felt the same.

"Can we see her?" Will managed to say.

"I would suggest against it but if you really must, then just quickly" he replied.

Hotch turned to Will "I'll take Henry and you go see her" he took Henry from his father who followed the doctor towards the ICU.

"Did you hear that? Shes gonna be okey!" Garcia spoke, breaking the silence that had hung itself over the group.

"Yea she is" Prentiss smiled.

"What are we going to do?" Morgan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, although he knew what he meant.

"How do help her through this?" He spoke "shes gone through a year of hell. Shes going to be traumatized!"

"We'll be there for her" Garcia spoke "when ever, where ever, we will be there"

"She wont come back to the BAU" Morgan deadpanned the positivity.

"You don't know that" Rossi responded "JJ is strong and shes surprised us before"

"It is possible that she could see this as a motivation" Reid spoke up "knowing what its like to be the victim, she could try harder to prevent others from experiencing it themselves"

"I guess we will just had to wait and find out" Morgan sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

JJ could faintly hear voice talking around her. She couldn't understand what they were saying or even who the voices belonged to.

She registered that her body ached and that she was too weak to move.

Her mind was fuzzy and muddled as she tried to figure out what had happened.

She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were simply to heavy. But she wanted to see who was talking and where she was. See if she was safe.

She put all the effort she could master into the simple act of opening her eyes. It took a while but eventually they fluttered open slightly.

Her vision was blurry but she could tell that the figures around her hadn't noticed her waking.

She waited till she could see the person holding her left hand clearly before weakly speaking.

"Will?"

The voices stopped instantly and each of the blurry figures turned to look at her.

"JJ your awake!" Will's astonishment clear in his voice.

"I'll get the nurse" Garcia's voice rung out and one of the blurs left the room.

"How do you feel?" Will asked softly.

"My body aches but thats about it, I think" her reply was little more then a whisper.

A nurse soon strode into the room. "She shouldn't be awake just yet" she stated "her body still needs to heal itself, so i'm going to put her back to sleep" she informed everyone what she was doing. She looked straight at JJ and said "you wont feel a thing hon" and she was right.

JJ didn't feel a thing as her world turned black once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And i'm going to leave it there for now. Short chapter I know but don't kill me! <strong>_

_**I think the next chapter might be the last but I'm not sure =/**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_i am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. i just haven't had time to write anything plus my mind has been occupied with a lot of things._**

* * *

><p>Garcia smiled brightly as she entered JJ's hospital room. Her smile however wasn't noticed by either of her two sleeping friends.<p>

JJ hadn't woken since her first waking 10 days previous and Will slept in the chair next to her. His head resting on the bed, his hand in hers.

"Looks like we're a bit early" she spoke to the young boy in her arms.

Henry stared at his parents and nodded in agreement. He then pointed towards JJ.

"You wanna sit with her?" Garcia questioned the small blonde.

"Yes, please" Henry whispered, as if trying not to wake either of his parents.

"Alrighty then" Garcia said. Placing the boy on the end of the bed.

The second he was released from Garcia's hold, he crawled up to his mothers side. Then lent as far as he could towards JJ's face and kissed her cheek.

"Get better Mommy" he then whispered to her.

"Henry?" Will questioned groggily.

"Daddy your awake" Henry whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, i am now" Will laughed slightly.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Garcia asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Will.

"No, I've been in and out for bit" Will assured her.

"If you say so" Garcia sighed, not believing him "Henry REALLY wanted to see JJ before daycare, even said he wouldn't go if he didn't" she laughed.

"Sounds like him" Will smiled looking at his son "think you got that attitude from your momma"

"Yay!" Henry cheered, not quite understanding what it was his dad was really talking about. He just knew it had something to do with his mom.

"Haha just wait till he hits puberty" Garcia snickered.

"That is a frightening thought" Will laughed.

"Whats a frightening thought?" Prentiss's voice questioned from the doorway.

"Morning Emily!" Garcia greeted her brunette friend.

"Penelope was just successfully scaring me" Will explained.

"Just doing my job" Garcia grinned.

"How is JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"Nurse says that shes doing much better then yesterday" Will replied.

"Which is good" Garcia said "now i should probably get Henry to daycare now"

"I'll take him" Will said, standing but not letting go of JJ's hand.

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, i haven't been home for a while, haven't showered properly ... " Will trailed off.

"Okey, Emily and i will hold down the fort till your fresh return!"

"Come on Henry, say goodbye to momma"

Henry shook his head "i don't wanna".

"Henry ..." Will sighed "we will come back after daycare"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Will smiled at his son and lent down and kissed JJ gently on the forehead.

Henry tried to copy but could only reach her cheek still. "Bye bye mommy! See you later" he cheerfully said.

Will squeezed JJ's hand before letting go so he could pick up his son.

"I'll be back in an hour or so" he spoke.

"Nonsense!" Prentiss said "take your time, you've been here for days"

Will smiled at both women and then left the room with one final glace at JJ.

* * *

><p>Not long after Will had left with Henry, Prentiss broke the comfortable silence in the room.<p>

"Do you think he'll propose here or wait awhile?"

"Oh My God, I thought I was the only one thinking about that!" Garcia said excitedly "i think he'll do it here, after shes been awake for a bit"

"You think? Yeah your probably right" Prentiss laughed "Why wait"

"Exactly!" Garcia smiled "off the topic for a second, are the others coming by this morning?"

Prentiss glanced at her watch [8:05am] "Hotch said they would come by around 9ish, so about an hour"

"Or how about now?" Morgan spoke as he strolled into the room.

"Ooooh what a lovely surprise" Garcia commented with a wink.

"Finished up the paper work earlier then expected" Reid explained, filling the seat Will had left empty.

"Which was a surprise in itself" Morgan grinned "so how is our girl?"

"Better then yesterday" Prentiss announced.

"She does look a bit better, less pale" Reid spoke.

"Thank God for that" Morgan muttered.

"God has nothing to do with it. This is all JJ" Prentiss stated.

"Damn straight" Garcia agreed.

"It sucks that all we can do is sit by and do nothing" Reid muttered.

"We've done our part" Hotch spoke as he entered the room "all we can do now is support and help her the best we can"

"Has the reports been filed?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Strauss has cleared them" Hotch replied.

"Good, it was horrible writing them, having to re-write them would have been hell" Morgan sighed.

"Agreed" Prentiss nodded.

"Strauss has also given us some time off, cases will be handed to another team" Hotch informed his team.

"The news just gets better" Morgan grinned.

"Do you know what Strauss has planned for JJ's position?" Garcia questioned seriously. It was a subject that each of the team has been thinking about.

"She says that she will not fill it just yet. She wants to hear what JJ has to say about whether or not she would want to continue with the BAU or not" Hotch declared.

"So shes on our side with this?" Rossi spoke, having slinked into the room while Hotch spoke.

"Yes, thankfully" Hotch smiled.

* * *

><p>Hotch stood near the end off JJ's hospital bed. He watched as Reid slipped his hand into JJ's.<p>

Hotch knew that JJ and Reid had a special sibling like bond. Even though that bond started growing after Gideon pushed Reid into asking JJ on a date so many years ago. After that secretive date that was never talked about, the two had been as close as ever. Until the Hankel case when JJ pulled away a bit, the closeness from before never fully mended.

With Morgan its similar. The sibling bond is there, but it is different. Morgan presents himself as the protective older brother figure to JJ. JJ never seemed to mind too much when Morgan would slip into that brotherly role. Although Morgan wasn't quite as close to JJ as Reid was.

As for Prentiss, well Hotch guessed that their friendship would come under close friends. Due to Emily not really being with the team for as long as the others. But JJ was defiantly closer to Prentiss then she ever was with Elle. Most likely because Prentiss is more approachable then Elle ever was.

Rossi saw himself as the father of the team. He made sure to be extra fatherly towards the younger members. JJ being on them. Hotch guessed that Rossi saw a kind of innocence in JJ that you don't find in most FBI agents, and he wanted to protect that innocence.

Then there was Hotch himself. He had worked with JJ for years now. She never really worked for him, since she was technically apart of the media department. This probably helped with their working relationship. Unknown to both Hotch and JJ, people had commented that they resembled 'Batman and Robin' when it came to their work relationship. Hotch trusts JJ 100% with his life, always has. She probably is the only friendship of his that has lasted this long. Excluding Haley. Hotch always tried to protect JJ the best he could, he would keep her out of the field if he could even though he knew it annoyed her.

If they did lose JJ. The team would forever be incomplete. In the year that JJ had been absent, there had been a gaping hole where she should be. It was obvious and noticeable. Without JJ the team couldn't perform to their full potential.

When they searched for JJ, Hotch couldn't help but think of how much easier it would be if JJ was there with them.

* * *

><p>JJ could hear the buzz of people talking. She couldn't focus on them properly so the voices owners remained anonymous.<p>

Her thoughts floated about in her head. Slowly becoming structured enough to make a bit of sense.

Her body felt as though it was materializing. The weight of it gradually coming back to her. The sense of feather like lightness disappearing.

She couldn't decide if she like that or not.

The aches and pains came next. They weren't bad. They weren't good either. But they confirmed that she was still alive.

Once the fuzzyness in her head cleared JJ opened her eyes slowly, testing them.

Everything was white at first. Blurry.

But after a few seconds everything focused and she could see that she was in a hospital room. The people talking were her team, her friends.

She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on what they were saying.

"- i cannot wait!" Garcia's voice.

"Have you got a ring?" Morgan's voice.

"Yes. I've had it for a while now" Will's voice.

"Really?" Hotch's voice.

"Yea, JJ's mom actually gave it to me haha" Will again.

"Was it hers?" Prentiss's voice.

"It belonged to JJ's sister, but her mom said that JJ doesn't know though" Will again.

"Thats sweet" Garcia again.

"So Pen and I were discussing this earlier, but when do you plan on proposing?" Prentiss again.

"I'm not sure. Knowing me I'll just blurt it out at random" Will again.

"Haha, nothing says "I love you" then a sudden inappropriately placed proposal" Rossi's voice.

They all laugh.

"I'll wait till shes healthier" Will again.

"Or you could ask me now?" JJ spoke.

* * *

><p>JJ's voice cut clearly through the room.<p>

Attention instantly on her.

"JJ?" Will asked softly, leaning close to her.

"Yes?" JJ questioned, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Your awake?" Will stated simply.

"Yes I am" JJ replied.

A nurse came into the room and checked JJ over, she deemed JJ as well enough to be awake and left the room.

"Welcome back to the real world" Garcia grinned, trying to contain her excitement.

"Glade to be back" JJ smiled weakly. She turned to Will "could you please help me sit up?"

"Do you think thats a good idea?" he asked her.

"No, but I think I would rather be sitting right now" she stated.

Prentiss who sat directly across from Will help him as he eased JJ into a sitting position.

Once JJ was more or less sitting JJ looked at each person in the room then said "first order of business. Where is Henry?"

"Right here" Hotch laughed, lifting the small boy from a hidden chair and placing him next to JJ on the bed.

"MOMMY!" Henry screamed, pouncing into a tight hug that JJ happily returned, ignoring the pain.

Mother and child stayed that way for 5 straight minutes before Henry spoke up about the tears that now escaping JJ's eyes "Mommy why are you crying?"

"Because I missed you so much" she told him.

When she released Henry, she noticed that her team had left the room.

Will moved to sit on the bed "I love you so much Jennifer" he then hugged her tightly. Tears falling freely down his face.

"I love you to William" JJ replied, hugging him just as tightly.

"I love you both!" Henry declared and joined the hug.

"As much as I love you both, can we do this when it wont hurt so much?" JJ asked.

Will automatically pulled back, concern filling his face.

"Are you okey? Did I hurt you?"

"No, its just a few aches, the pain meds are still in my system" JJ reassured him.

"Should I get the others? They'll want to assure themselves that your okey"

"In a second. I think you should propose first" JJ smiled mischievously.

"You heard all that?" Will sighed.

"Only a bit of it"

"Well then" Will cleared his throat, slid off the bed and pulled the ring out from his pocket "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" Will said as he knelt down on one knee.

JJ smiled. Unable to do much else.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you William LaMontagne Jr"

Will slipped the silver band with a single small diamond set in the band, onto JJ's ring finger and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Was that a proposal we over heard?" Garcia questioned, popping her head through the doorway.

"Yes!" Henry confirmed.

"Can you guys please come in here?" JJ asked her team, who obeyed.

"What is it JJ?" Prentiss questioned.

"Well. For one I want to thank you. For finding me in time" before anyone sound speak she continued "plus I have yet to hug any of you, so get over here before the pain meds leave my system"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okey thats not as long as i was hoping to do it but its 3:43am and i'm sure i've already made a LOT of mistakes though out this chapter = but anyway there is that chapter and i am sorry about that wait, i'll try get the next one up much much sooner haha XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So sorry for the very long delay but i stopped writing for a long bit. I am however trying to get back into the swing of it so I will apologize right now for any mistakes or errors in this chapter ... enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Since JJ's awakening she had been gradually getting healthier. Her wounds healing well and her complexion was almost back to its original shade. She'd been doing well enough that she had been allowed to be released from the hospital. The biggest concern for her now was her mental health. The trauma she had endured no doubt would leave a mental scar on her. She had nightmares each night. She had expected that. Thankfully she had her loving fiance to sooth her when she woke screaming. JJ most certainly wasn't allowed to go back to work for a while, which she declared as 'unfair' and pouted childishly at Hotch when he told her this.<p>

Specking of Hotch. He was currently making coffee. He and Jack had come by to see her since the team weren't on a case. Jack had greeted JJ with a cheerful hello and hug before disappearing to play with Henry.

Hotch came into the lounge carrying two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Ah thank you" she grinned, taking her mug "but you didn't have to"

Hotch merely shrugged "how are you doing?" he asked, sipping at his coffee.

"Better I suppose, still hurts to put to much pressure on my leg sometimes but other then that I'm doing pretty well" JJ admitted "I even start therapy tomorrow" she smiled.

"That's good" Hotch nodded "fair warning that the therapist will have been informed that you work for the BAU and will frequently remind you not to 'analyse' what they say or yourself "because that is their job"" he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind" JJ laughed "did you really analyse your therapist?" she questioned curiously.

"A little" he admitted "don't laugh! I didn't agree with being given mandated therapy!" he said defensively.

"Uh ha" JJ grinned "well I'll do my best not to copy my boss"

The two then sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped at their coffee. Since it was still fairly early on a Saturday morning there wasn't anything interesting on the television.

"Why must daytime tv suck so much?" she pondered out loud.

"Don't even get e started on daytime tv" Hotch groaned.

"Garcia promised she would stop by later baring some dvd's to entertain me" she sighed "bit worried really"

"You should be" Hotch joked "knowing Garcia"

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Garcia announced cheerfully "I have for you various movies and a bunch of Doctor Who series because both Reid and I think you should watch them" she giggled excitedly.<p>

"I knew you were going to say that" JJ informed "going to watch some with me?" she asked innocently.

"That's the plan sweetie" Garcia exclaimed as she put in the first disk of Series 1 Doctor Who "Reid might be joining us soon" she added.

"You know you don't have to spend your off time with me right?" JJ spoke "you should be out on some romantic date with Kevin"

Garcia laughed "oh I have a romantic date with said Kevin planned for tonight, don't you worry" she laughed again "and of course I'm going to spend most of my off time with you! Nothing I would rather be doing" she smiled "it really is fantastic to have you home again" she added as she snuggled into JJ's side.

"Its great to be home" JJ agreed.

"Now shush my sweet!" Garcia demanded "time to get you obsessed with Who"

* * *

><p>Reid did indeed end up joining the two women 2 hours later. Garcia let him in and excitedly informed the lanky male that JJ was a whovian in the making. The two then returned to where JJ resided on the couch and they snuggled down to watch tv.<p>

Then Garcia reluctantly had to leave so she could begin getting ready for her super romantic date with Kevin. Leaving JJ and Reid curled up on the couch.

"Who's been by so far today?" he asked.

"Hotch and Jack came by this morning" JJ told him "then Garcia and you"

"Morgan and Rossi plan to come around tomorrow" Reid informed her "and Rossi will insist to cook you a special dinner so don't even bother saying no to him" he advised "Rossi wont be taking a no for an answer"

"Noted" JJ laughed.

"Where is Will?" Reid suddenly asked.

"Hes out of town for the night for work" JJ explained sadly.

"So its just you and Henry tonight?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he wasn't going to go but I insisted that I would be fine" she spoke "which I am and still will be" she added weakly.

"Would you like me to stay?" Reid asked.

"Would you?" Not for the first time JJ was amazed at just how amazing her friends were and how great was to have FBI friends.

"Of course!" Reid grinned "I'm guessing Henry is already in bed?" noticing that he couldn't hear the boy.

"Yeah, playing with Jack for most of the morning wore him out quite a bit" she hummed.

"That's fortunate" Reid joked.

"You have no idea" JJ laughed.

* * *

><p>Sure enough the next night both Morgan and Rossi had turned up at JJ's door.<p>

"Now before you say anything, I am cooking you something special and that's that" Rossi declared and headed into the kitchen.

"Go right ahead" JJ grinned. Taking Reid's advice.

Reid himself had left only an hour ago. When Will had gotten home. He had planned on leaving earlier but when JJ had awoken from her sleep screaming, he had decided that he would wait till Will got home till he left.

"When you say 'special'... ?" she trailed off.

"Its a surprise" Morgan insisted and lead her to the lounge "better leave the man to it"

Rossi's surprise dinner had been most amazing thing JJ had eaten all year. Which probably didn't really count for much considering the year she had had.

By the time both Morgan and Rossi said their farewells and we're on their way home for the night. JJ was beyond tired. Which wasn't unusual since she often got tired quite early these days.

She snuggled into the bed and it wasn't long before Henry was demanding to join her parents in bed for the night.

JJ comfortably lay with Henry clinging to her and with Will's arms around her and Henry. As she started to drift of to sleep she smiled at how she was one of the luckiest people alive. Because she was alive. She had an amazing family and friends. Both of which loved and whom she loved right back. JJ couldn't help but be happy about her life at that moment. Sure she still had nightmares each night and had a long way to go before she would be anything close to 100% but the fact that she would get there in time. With help from her family and her friends of course. She would be her again. She'd be Jennifer Jareau again.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I have decided to end it. Hopefully that wasn't a bad idea. Anyway thank you for reading this story :) I really hope you liked it! <em>**


End file.
